


Blinded by Darkness

by BeesKnees



Series: Light Deceiver Universe [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Betrayal, Community: kink_bingo, Dark, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot, Unofficial Sequel, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony take a break after destroying the Avengers together.</p><p>A companion piece to Light Deceiver; written for Kink Bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded by Darkness

There are a few residences that they share together, common checkpoints spattered across the globe where they might retreat when they need privacy. Neither of them ever admit that it’s for want of seeing the other. 

Loki is splayed across their bed in one of those residences. Tony is supposed to be half way around the world, attending a conference where he’s scheduled to be giving a talk about how he “cured” the Hulk.

The last six months have been a whirlwind of action for them, ever since SHIELD declared Tony a traitor for his “fraternizing” with Loki — and in return, Loki and Tony have begun to reshape a world that’s more to their pleasing. It took only two months for them to have SHIELD disbanded, the American government so thoroughly in Tony’s back pocket. The Avengers took a bit longer — because, like Tony, they made SHIELD, SHIELD did not make them. 

Thor is back to Asgard, Loki’s magic effectively blocking anyone, in any other dimension, from traveling to Midgard. And he loves that. It’s so much better than killing Thor — which he could have done. Because Thor had fought so vainly, unwilling to truly attack Tony to the end. And it had been beautiful to banish him back to where he had come, knowing that Thor would watch as he and Tony took over the world. Unable to do anything — it would destroy Thor.

Black Widow was arrested, tucked away in a prison so deep that no one will ever find her again. Hawkeye, taken out in an accident by his own exploding arrows. 

The good Captain was the most difficult, a point of contention between him and Tony. Maybe it would have soothed Tony to simply kill Captain America, but the world wouldn’t have loved them for that — and half of their power is an illusion, playing upon the thoughts and emotions of the masses. And they love Captain America the world’s first great hero, a shining example of pure goodness. 

Loki had wanted to take control of him, and he and Tony argue over that, Tony slamming him up against the wall, and they end up destroying half of Tony’s workshop, until he bends Tony over his work bench and takes him roughly. 

They come to something of a compromise — in that Loki does what he pleases, taking control of Captain America anyway. He becomes a puppet for them for a few weeks only, and then, in a favor to Tony, Loki lets the Captain slip into an illusion, a dream world Loki has fabricated for him where there are never final dances. He remains quietly under wraps, safe from them, but ready to be used at any moment. 

The Avengers are gone. 

And Loki can’t help but think, that if he had known that it was going to work so neatly this way, he would have planned it like this all along. (Some part of him knows that is really the beauty of what has sprung up. This could have only happened unplanned, born from raw chaos, schemes comprised of pure reaction.)

And so, admittedly, Loki is a bit tired. And he has no problem with slinking off to one of Tony’s ridiculous apartments and curling up in between the sheets and sleeping for more than twelve hours straight. And it’s not that he lets his guard down. Because it’s not that at all. It’s just that, really, what possible threat could Tony Stark pose to him? 

Whatever the reason, he doesn’t wake up the moment that Tony enters the room. No, it’s not until Tony touches him, the smooth glide of metal touching his face that Loki’s eyes snap open, a feral expression crossing his face as he bares his teeth, arching upward, one hand seeking. Tony merely laughs, the sound low, curling into the shell of Loki’s ear. 

Tony hasn’t removed his suit. He’s probably just arrived, perhaps dropped in through the balcony, forcing the doors open. The mask is open, and Tony is grinning down at him, obviously reveling in the opportunity that has presented itself to him. For all they have managed to work together in the last few months, there’s no mistaking that they still feel the implicit need to one up each other. And guard down or not, Loki has given Tony an opening. 

Tony negotiates both of Loki’s wrists up and above his head. They both know that Loki could break free of the grasp, but he doesn’t — not yet. His smile turns a bit sharp, and he tilts his chin up, stretching his body beneath the hard curves of the Iron Man suit. He can feel Tony’s eyes burning into his pale skin. 

“What are you looking at, mortal?” Loki asks, his voice low, tinged with just the barest hint of a threat. 

“The God of Lies,” Tony drawls languidly. He bites at the shell of Loki’s ear, and the bottom of Tony’s mask bumps against Loki’s neck. 

Loki enjoys the press of his teeth, the pleasure that sparks up his spine, and is engulfed in the feeling enough to not expect the pressure of metal fitting around his mouth and his jaw. He hears the gag click into place a mere second later, but he’s already reacting in that second. He pushes up, knocking free Tony’s hands. He thrusts Tony back on the bed; Tony is laughing all the while. Because this is the constant power play, the constant friction — 

Loki knows this mask, knows what it was intended for. He knows it’s not a true threat, not now — it’s remarkably similar to Tony. But he snarls behind it anyway. He wraps one hand around Tony’s throat. He sends his magic careening across Tony’s skin, sparking bluegreen. He invades Tony’s suit, making it fall away from his body. It clatters to the ground beneath them, the sound overly loud. 

And Tony smirks all the while, not giving a damn that Loki could crush his throat, because this is what he wants —

He pushes up, sliding his freed body against Loki’s. His hands find Loki’s hips, his grip tight. He pulls Loki down against him, begins to grind his already hard cock up against Loki’s bare arse. Beneath the suit, Tony had just been wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. 

Loki lets his magic shred the shirt, and then the jeans. He releases Tony’s throat, but drags his black nails down along the column of it, leaving long streaks of blood that curl down to his collarbone. Tony hisses — and Loki can feel his cock throb all the same. He expects Tony to relent, to give into him, and instead — 

He looks up at him, his eyes flashing dark.

“I bet you’d love to lick this right now, wouldn’t you?” he says, grinning. Infuriating. “Use that lovely little silver tongue of yours, sweetheart?” 

Loki smears the blood down Tony’s chest, his touch too rough as his fingers come to rest against the arc reactor in Tony’s chest. Tony groans, and Loki watches his eyelashes flutter. Loki is smirking beneath the mask, the expression razor sharp — because here’s the truth: He has never needed words to be able to play Tony in any way he wants. 

He lifts his hips up just enough and sinks down onto Tony’s cock. Tony’s hands tighten reflexively against him, and Loki lowers himself until he’s seated. His own knees are pressed in against Tony’s sides, and he looks forward to seeing the black and blue marks that will spatter Tony’s sides tomorrow. 

Loki begins to lift his hips up — and there’s no stopping from that moment. Tony tries to keep pace with him, fucking his hips all the while, running his fingers over any stretch of pale skin that he can reach. But Loki keeps the pace fast and brutal, making it so that, within seconds, Tony is gasping his name, his chest and face flushed red.

He watches Tony with a keen eye all the while, enjoying the sight of him stretched beneath him. He is swallowing down his own moans, the way that Tony’s cock seems to line up perfectly inside of him all the while. His own cock is hard, curved against his stomach. He lets his fingers continue to meander along Tony’s body, painting little lines of red, a tangible trail of where he has been. 

“Loki,” Tony growls. 

He reaches up and grabs at the back of Loki’s neck, his fingers scrabbling over metal. He rolls them without warning, and despite the huge bed, they go tumbling to the floor. Loki lands awkwardly, and one of his elbows jars against Tony’s chest. A piece of the Iron Man suit goes skittering across the floor. But that’s all that Tony needs — he manages to rearrange them, getting behind Loki deftly. He grabs at Loki’s hips again, and runs his tongue along the seam of the gag.

“No insults?” Tony continues to taunt, his mouth against Loki’s ear. “I don’t know how I’ll ever get off.”

He slams home as if to prove his point, and Loki can’t help the sound that wells up, pouring out of his throat. He despises the way it’s muffled, but he can tell the effect it has on Tony — who seems to be unable to continue speaking. Tony’s forehead falls in between his shoulder blades and he continues to thrust as if his life depends on it, rough jerks of his hips. 

In turn, Loki gives up on being silent. He whimpers, his own head falling forward, black strands of hair falling into his face. Tony reaches around, wraps a calloused hand around him — it takes one, two, three strokes, before Loki is spending himself on the carpet. He groans, the sound reverberating into his chest. He can feel Tony coming seconds later. 

They go down to the ground, Tony collapsing on top of him for a moment. He’s breathing loudly into Loki’s ear, and Loki pushes him off, rolling out from underneath Tony. He stares up at the ceiling for a second, content to ignore the way his own breathing is uneven. He glances over at Tony and sees that his eyes are still closed. 

Regardless, he doesn’t give Tony any more time. He moves back toward him, straddling him once more. He wraps his hand back around Tony’s throat, his expression pointed. Tony grins lazily up at him, but reaches up and undoes the gag. 

Loki lets the metal fall to the floor and leans in close to Tony.

“You do that again,” he murmurs, his words flush against Tony’s bleeding throat. “And I’ll make your suit fuck you for a week.”

“Promises, promises,” Tony laughs.


End file.
